


Fell Heritage

by RheaTitle



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Multi, Trans Female Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaTitle/pseuds/RheaTitle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Robin was carefully bred and raised to be a vessel for the fell dragon Grima, well, what does that mean for their child(ren)? Unfinished, gratuitous transformation & eventual smut with a trans female Lucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell Heritage

Lucina’s heart raced a little as she waited outside the tent. From the moment she’d arrived in the past, she’d had so many questions about people and places, eager for knowledge of a world that had been cruelly torn from her so early in her life. In the peaceful moments between battles, the many Shepherds were usually more than happy to answer her inquiries, but she had withheld one for some time, even as she’d grown more comfortable with the company surrounding her.

Today, though, her curiosity bested her fear, and she stood ready for an audience with the only person she could trust to answer it. It seemed almost interminable, but barely a minute had passed before Robin emerged from the tent.

“Come in, Lucina,” she invited, waving her daughter in as she wandered back. With a slightly stiff, formal stride, Lucina made her way inside, remaining firmly upright while the other woman sat on the edge of her cot.

“So what did you want to ask me about?” Robin asked, legs crossed casually in front of her, hands folded neatly in her lap.

Lucina’s chest softly heaved with a deep breath. “I wanted to ask about my heritage, Mother.” She fidgeted with her hands behind her back.

Robin nodded, expression unaffected by the topic at hand. “I suppose it has to happen eventually.” Ever since it had been revealed that Robin was a carefully groomed vessel for the reincarnation of the fell dragon Grima, there had been a considerable tension and distance growing between her and her daughter; these few sentences were the most they had spoken to each other in months, after Lucina’s abortive attempt on her own mother’s life. “You know, until then, I had scarcely as much idea as you.”

A frown tugged at Lucina’s features. “But... surely you must have noticed certain things,” she hazarded. The very impetus for this meeting had been a curious trait she assumed she must have inherited from her mother, the culmination of a string of such inexplicable peculiarities.

“A little.” Robin shrugged lightly, eyes closing in thought. “The sharp teeth, the predator’s instinct that underpins all good tactics... But not enough to suspect anything. Why do you ask, Lucina, now of all times?”

“I’ve noticed them too, Mother. In myself, that is,” she muttered, seeming reluctant to divulge this information; her lingering mistrust was only compounded by a natural degree of embarrassment at discussing such deeply personal information, even with her mother. “I had hoped to garner some advice from you; to learn how to manage it, or perhaps even... take advantage of it.” Her eyes burned with a sudden resolve. “You know well the odds we face, Mother. Anything that could give us even the slightest edge over our enemies would be invaluable!”

Robin couldn’t help but smile, a soft chuckle shaking her shoulders. “And to think I might have been afraid your reasons were personal... You are selfless to a fault, Lucina.” She sighed heavily, smile fading. “Sadly, I have very little advice to give. I dare not explore my abilities for fear Grima may take over; to do so would be a reckless endangerment of everything we love and have worked for...”

Lucina nodded solemnly, doing her best to keep her expression even, but she couldn’t hide a trace of crestfallenness from her mother. “Of course, Mother. You know I wish that no more than you do.” Her swallow was audible. “Well, I shall trouble you no longer, then,” she finished, turning to leave, but Robin soon interrupted her.

“Wait, Lucina.” She got to her feet, walking over and gently placing her hand on Lucina’s shoulder. “You’re a generation removed, and carry the Brand of the Exalt; Grima is unlikely to hold much influence over you. I may not have any advice for you, but perhaps you would do well to speak to Tiki. Even if you are not a manakete, I imagine she may have some manner of pertinent wisdom.”

Shaking herself softly free of her mother’s grasp, Lucina nonetheless gave a small, polite bow to the other woman. “Thank you, Mother. I shall see if I can meet with her by nightfall. Good day,” she added, curtly spinning on her heel and departing the tent. As disappointing as the encounter had been, it could have gone far worse. Making her way east to the outskirts of the camp where Tiki preferred to reside, several thoughts vied for attention in Lucina’s mind. Perhaps she was wrong about Robin; perhaps she ought to make amends. She pushed the thought aside, though; there were more important matters to attend to today. The sun was just starting to set, washing the eastern side of the sky in a dull pink haze as she reached Tiki’s secluded tent.

Tiki herself was resting out on the grass nearby, eyes closed in serene contemplation as she lay back on the side of the hill. Lucina stood a small distance off to the side, hands folded neatly behind her back as she gazed into the distant purple-grey clouds, collecting her thoughts. Just as she opened her mouth to make her presence known, however, Tiki slowly sat herself upright, opening her eyes as she turned to face her visitor. “... oh, hello, Lucina. You seem... pensive,” she remarked, arms propped either side of herself.

Lucina sighed, nodding softly. “Something strange has been weighing on my mind, yes.” She glanced down at Tiki on the ground, managing a nervous smile. She and Tiki were not on the closest of terms, due in no small part to the manakete’s penchant for solitude, but she harboured a small affection for Tiki and her centuries of worldly knowledge, and Tiki had always seemed happy enough to indulge her curiosities. “Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?”

Tiki returned the smile, with a confidence the original had lacked. “I never tire of your queries. Please, sit with me,” she invited, patting the grassy earth of the hill beside her.

Nodding, Lucina took her seat alongside Tiki, one knee anchoring herself in an upright position. “This is a little different from the usual history lessons, I’m afraid.” She took a deep breath, preparing herself again for the peculiar line of questioning she was about to engage in. “Tiki... how do manaketes, er... transform?”

The question seemed to catch Tiki off guard. “A curious question indeed. Most humans do not tend to be so concerned with the how and why, and I cannot say I blame them.” Frowning, she reached for a well-concealed pocket in her dress and retrieved a small, smooth, pearl-like green stone. “Much of the process is, well, rather inexplicable... The magic of manaketes is not well understood, least of all by manaketes.” She smiled faintly. “However, I can tell you that these dragonstones are a key part of the process. You may hold it, if you wish,” she offered, holding the orb out to Lucina.

Lucina took the proffered orb, turning it over in her hands with a wide-eyed fascination. It was slightly warm, and even just holding it she felt a significance she couldn’t quite put her finger on. “I’ve seen you with this out on the battlefield. Could you tell me more about how you... use it?” She looked expectantly at Tiki.

Sighing, Tiki rubbed her face tiredly, trying to adequately put into words such an inherently and deeply personal ritual. “As I said, it’s difficult to explain. But I shall attempt. The process is somewhat meditative... First, I clear my mind, focusing on the energy of my body. With the aid of the stone, I channel and redirect that energy, allowing my body to shift and change, reverting to a more... primal state.” She smiled awkwardly, staring at the ground. “I fear my words fail me. It’s such an intimate and practised thing. I hope I have sated your interest, at least?” she asked, looking to Lucina.

Still engrossed in examining the dragonstone, Lucina nodded hastily, glancing back at Tiki. “Er, yes, thank you,” she mumbled, tilting her head curiously as she rolled the stone softly between her hands. “I understand this stone is vitally important to you, but... would you mind if I, er, borrowed it?” Her face flushed somewhat, suddenly becoming aware that she may have inadvertently made a very inappropriately intimate request. “For studying, you understand. I shall have it back to you first thing tomorrow.”

Tiki blushed as well, entirely uncertain as to the reasoning behind this sudden interest. “Well, I suppose it would not be an issue, trusting you treat it with due care. I must say, though, I do not know what mysteries you hope to glean from it alone.” She shrugged, watching as Lucina delicately pocketed the dragonstone. “If that is all you hoped to ask, I think I will take my leave; I wish to turn in for the evening,” she explained. “Farewell, Lucina.”

Lucina gave a small, respectful bow. “Of course, thank you very much. Good evening, Tiki.” She swiftly spun on her heel, walking back into the last traces of the setting western sun as Tiki yawned and returned to her tent. Before long, though, Lucina was straying from the worn path back to the camp at large, heading for a secluded clearing nearby. Once she felt confident she was out of sight of prying eyes, she pulled the dragonstone from her pocket, rolling its smooth green surface between her fingers. It seemed to resonate with her in some indescribable way, instilling her with a feeling of... potential. Her mind and heart were both racing. Could she do anything with this stone? _Should_ she do anything with it? What if it hurt? Should she get undressed first? Tiki and the other manaketes never did, obviously, but they were so much more practised than her...

Hands trembling with nervous anticipation, she carefully undid her various belts and fastenings, laying the Falchion neatly on the nearby ground. Layer by layer, armour, boots, and the rest of her outfit were laid to rest beside the ancient sword, leaving Lucina in only her headband and undergarments to feel the steadily chilling twilight air. Even though she was sure there was little chance she’d be disturbed out here, she refused to strip entirely, prevented by a deeply ingrained sense of modesty and fear that she’d be judged for her physiology; as kind and accepting as the Shepherds were, Ylissean society still had some way to go, as much as the thought pained her. Perhaps when all this was over, she could help build a more progressive future for her country... but for now, she had to focus on the matters at hand.

Taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart, she raised the dragonstone in front of her, clutched gently in her right hand. Focusing her thoughts, she could feel... well, a mess of feelings. Under the trepidation and tension, amplified by the stone, she felt the gentle undercurrent of her body’s energy. It was a familiar feeling; she’d brushed against the edges of it in the heat of battle, but the stone made it clearer, almost tangible. She felt something else as well, though, something vague and dark and concerning. Unsure what it was, she did her best to ignore it, pushing it aside and focusing in on the energy Tiki had told her of. Tiki had said to... redirect it? Lucina had never particularly taken to the metaphysical, but nonetheless she fumbled through the process, subtly shifting and diverting energy down different channels solely on what she assumed to be instinct. She let currents take their course, altering them at points of least resistance, doing whatever felt natural. Her breathing struggled to remain steady as she waited for something, anything to happen...

Lucina all but gasped as she felt her teeth starting to elongate, sharpening and pointing from their already preternaturally dangerous state. Assured there was, in fact, some effect taking hold, she picked up the pace, focusing and arranging energy a little more boldly as she felt smaller changes starting to manifest. She shifted her grip on the dragonstone as her nails sharpened, pointed claws pressing into the palm of her hand. Even such simple things took their toll on Lucina’s inexperienced body, and she felt a disproportionate exertion of energy, but... a rush, too, not unlike the pleasant afterglow of a particularly fierce sparring session. Her loins, too, marked the faint exhilaration she felt, twitching with anticipation; for what, she couldn’t say. Instead, she let herself give in to the wash of shifting energy inside. She practically didn’t notice as a fabric of smooth, shiny, navy-blue scales replaced her porcelain complexion. Small divergences in currents added up and gave way to rivers, washing away old paths that marked her old form as they went. Her back arched involuntarily as her spine shifted and contorted, marked ridges pronouncing themselves beneath the new armour she wore, and she couldn’t help but let out a faint, pleasured moan. Almost in response, her spine moved further, elongating beyond her tail bone to snake out to a length nearly equalling her height, curling, prehensile around her legs.

The feelings were intense, but comfortable in their own way, and the encroaching darkness Lucina had felt before no longer seemed so worrisome, even as it loomed ever closer, threatening to envelop her in the throes of her transformation. The other presence merely egged her on, heightening the feeling, encouraging the hedonistic bliss that accompanied the change. Bone and muscle rearranged themselves, taking on a more beast-like, quadruped stance. Another, more pronounced moan drew itself from her lips as her face reshaped itself, pushing outward into a fierce, draconic snout. A mild local discomfort marked each new change, but with it came waves of pleasure that racked her whole body, equalling the exhausting sense of exertion. As a pair of wings tore from her shoulders, arching their leathery expanse out into a truly majestic wingspan, Lucina felt as though she might explode from the sheer welling of feeling, both physically and metaphorically. And when the last big push of the metamorphosis arrived, thrusting a pair of smooth, golden horns from the back of her head, she did; feeling a familiar warm stickiness where her newly ridged and somewhat formidable-looking member had seen fit to deposit it on herself as she’d writhed ecstatically.

Panting, Lucina felt herself slip from the trance-like state, taking stock of the changes properly as she looked herself over. A small part of her was still shocked that this was all happening, but mostly she felt... powerful, lithe. She felt as if she were more than ready to take on any enemy... or any friend, and not just in combat. The dark influence in her mind could not cloud her beliefs enough to bring arms to bear on her comrades, but instead fogged her thoughts in an overwhelming haze of lust; her still-dripping length twitched with anticipation, awaiting a proper gratification. Absent-mindedly, she let a hand slip down to idly stroke the ridged shaft, but it did little to relieve the tension. She would need a partner. With little thought as to how others might react to her fearsome form, she got up on her clawed hands and feet and padded back towards the camp.


End file.
